Passé douloureux, présent du changement & futur incertain
by Kikuue
Summary: 4 personnes, 4 histoires mais 1 destin.
1. Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Quelque part, une hikikomori d'une quinzaine d'année regarde sa page Facebook, attendant une quelconque activité tout en écoutant ses parents se disputer comme toujours.

Autre part, un jeune homme de 18 ans issu d'une grande famille se dirige vers le bureau de son père pour lui annoncer qu'il a décidé de ne pas aller à l'école de commerce très prestigieuse où son père est allé.

Dans un collège un garçon de 4ème subit du harcèlement moral par ses camarades de classe.

Sur un rocher près d'une falaise dans un chemin isolé, une jeune fille chante une chanson triste tout en se demandant quand est-ce qu'elle pourra retrouver sa famille

Ces personnes semblent avoir pour seule ressemblance un futur incertain mais sont pourtant reliés par une même destiné irremplaçable.


	2. Chapter 2 : Amu Hinamori

**Bonjour à tous ! Après plus de 6 mois voici venir le premier chapitre de "** **Passé douloureux, présent du changement & futur incertain".  
** **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

Amu regardait son écran tout en actualisant machinalement la page Facebook qu'elle fixait avant de cliquer sur la fenêtre YouTube ouverte sur une playlist de ses musiques Nightcore préférés. Même avec son casque elle pouvait entendre ses parents se disputés sur un sujet banal. Elle soupira. Que ce soit dans sa vie réelle ou dans le monde virtuel tout finissait mal. La dernière fois qu'Amu avait parlée à une de ces amies d'internet remontait à 3 mois. Cela ne semble pas faire beaucoup mais dans le monde virtuel ça l'est. Elle entendit toquer à sa porte ce qui la fit sursauter. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que ses parents ne venaient la voir que pour des choses extrêmement importantes car ils savaient que c'était leur faute –ou en tout cas se remettaient la faute chacun sur l'autre- si elle était devenue une hikikomori ou plutôt une « adolescente qui a perdu ses repères, a été traumatisée ou marquée par un évènement dans sa vie et qui c'est renfermé dans un monde sans problèmes ». En tout cas c'est ce que pensent les psychologues que la jeune fille était allée voir suite à ce qu'elle ait arrêtée de parler et qu'elle s'enferme dans sa chambre à clé pour ne pas aller en cours.

Depuis qu'Amu avait commencé à aller sur internet à ses 12 ans –bien avant qu'elle ne change-, elle avait été sur plusieurs communauté assez connues. Elle avait commencé sur minecraft, sur lequel elle avait passé de très bon moment au début, elle avait fait de très bonnes rencontres mais l'adolescente avait également passé de très mauvais moments.

On peut dire que son temps passé sur le jeu au début peut être résumé par : découverte du jeu, joie de la communauté de son premier serveur, tristesse de la fermeture du serveur, recherche d'un nouveau serveur aussi bien que le premier.

Ensuite une fois qu'elle était allée sur plusieurs serveurs, elle avait rencontrée plusieurs personnes qu'elle a prises en affection très vite.

Il y en avait particulièrement deux. Une qu'elle considérait comme une sœur de cœur et l'autre comme sa meilleure amie. Elles ont toute les deux faits fait souffert la jeune fille mais si elle devait citer toute les personnes l'ayant blessé, Amu écrirait presque un roman !

A ce moment-là, sa personnalité avait déjà commencé à changer.

Ensuite, lassé de ce jeu elle se dirigea vers une communauté beaucoup plus diverse : le monde des Otakus. Pas dans le sens péjoratif du terme, mais dans le sens d'une personne admirative du Japon et de tout ce qui y rapporte. Elle passait son temps à regarder des animes, lires des scans, lire des fictions et regarder des images de ses animes préférés.

Amu avait déjà commencé à négliger ses études et comme elle n'avait jamais eu de personnes externes à sa famille avec qui elle était très proche cela n'arrangeait rien.

Le jour de ses 14 ans, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle commençait à se lasser de tout. Que ce soit d'internet, du monde réel ou d'une quelconque vie sociale. Amu ne sortais plus que pour aller en cours et même quand elle sortait, elle était devenue inexpressive comme pourrait l'être une marionnette et ne parlais que très peu. Tout le temps qu'elle passait chez elle, elle ne faisait plus que dormir et écouter de la musique ou même juste faire ses devoirs pour ne pas avoir de problèmes.

Ses parents ayant peur de ce que pourrait penser les personnes connaissant sa fille, ils l'emmenèrent chez un psy, puis deux, puis trois … jusqu'à avoir fait tout ceux qu'ils pouvaient se permettre dans leur ville.

Ce que personne ne savait c'est qu'Amu avait véritablement changé sans que personne ne le remarque. Puis un jour en 4ème des élèves commencèrent à lancer des rumeurs sur Amu. Comme quoi elle aurait tenté de se suicider entre autre. Certain disait que ça les aurait bien arrangés. Malheureusement pour eux, elle entendit tout. Dès ce jour elle arrêta complètement de parler. Ses professeurs étant au courant et ayant abandonnés depuis longtemps ne prenait même plus la peine de la regarder. Trouvant l'école inutile et ennuyeuse elle commença à s'enfermer dans sa chambre à clé pour ne plus aller dans cet enfer vivant.

Depuis que ses parents l'avait désinscrite à l'école et avaient arrêtés de lui parler, ils ne faisaient que se disputés.

Bien évidemment qui pouvait savoir ce qu'elle pensait ? Personne, que ce soit dans le monde réel ou virtuel. Alors elle réalisa quelque chose d'insignifiant pour n'importe quelle personne. Le fait que personne ne puisse savoir ce que vous pensez.

Pour Amu c'était comme un pouvoir qui lui apparaissait soudainement et qui lui redonnait l'envie de vivre. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'elle pensait ? Alors elle allait s'en servir à son avantage. Elle réalisa cela une semaine avant ses 15 ans, c'est-à-dire il y a une semaine mais rien n'avait changé. Pour l'instant.

Aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire : voilà pourquoi on avait toqué à sa porte. Amu alla donc ouvrir mais prit la précaution de se ranger sur le côté, elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte et ne voulait pas parler.

Elle aperçut une fille derrière sa mère avec qui elle avait beaucoup parlé avant qu'Amu arrête l'école. Elle referma la porte brutalement sans que sa mère puisse réagir avant d'enfoncer la clé dans la serrure et d'aller chercher un papier et d'écrire un simple « Bonjour, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » avec un crayon. Elle ne s'attendait bien évidemment à une réponse quelconque et espérais que la personne avec sa mère allait partir vite.

Comme prévu, son air blasé et son soupir avaient été interprétés par un « Vous me faites chier » et elle avait souri en entendant des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient. Elle avait souri.

Elle avait enfin trouvé quoi faire. Elle allait se servir de se pouvoir sur internet pour manipuler des gens, se faire aimer puis les faires souffrir. Oui c'était mal et alors ? Elle s'en fichait complètement, la jeune fille voulait juste se venger. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un comme elle, elle continuerait, Amu le promit.


End file.
